Los cuentos no volvieron a ser iguales
by Brillo de las Estrellas
Summary: Porque Fred y George eran dos mitades de una misma alma. Y George nunca pudo volver a invocar un Patronus. Fred se llevó todos sus recuerdos felices cuando murió. (Drabble).


Los cuentos no volvieron a ser iguales

Después de la muerte de Fred Weasley la vida en La Madriguera fue muy silenciosa. La muerte tiene una curiosa forma de arrebatarnos lo que más amamos y empañar de tristeza todos los recuerdos que de ello atesoramos. O al menos eso pensaba George.

Las caras cansadas, las miradas tristes, la piel pálida y los corazones rotos en mil pedazos fueron el resultado de la Segunda Guerra Mágica en la familia Weasley. Pero ellos sobrevivieron, se decían. Una de sus más brillantes luces se apago, pero ellos sobrevivieron.

Quizá la mejor forma de honrar la memoria de Fred sería devolver a la casa el ambiente risueño de antaño. Con los años las risas llenaron la casa. Nadie sabría decir si eran forzadas o producto de los nuevos niños Weasley. O solo una mezcla de ambos. Todos eran muy consientes de la falta de una parte integral de la familia. Y cada quien lo afrontó a su modo. La nueva generación Weasley trajo un respiro muy necesitado. Las risas y las bromas tintineaban en el aire. Todos podrían cerrar sus ojos y sentir que estaban en un día cualquiera antes del estallido de la guerra. Era cosa de magia. Nunca mejor dicho.

Molly lloró el día que George le presentó a su nuevo nieto, Fred. Lloró de tristeza y de alegría. No quería sentirse culpable de ser feliz y se alegraba de que los malos tiempos hayan pasados. A un costo terrible, si. Pero pasaron. Nunca nadie y nada podría llenar el vacío que dejó la muerte de Fred, el más parecido de sus hijos a sus difuntos hermanos Fabián y Gideon Prewett, otros de las tantas muertes de la Primera Guerra Mágica. Pero la vida siempre, siempre sigue. Y no se detiene por nadie.

Sin embargo, la vida no siguió para George, solo pasaron los días. Como el agua que se escapa entre los dedos a la espera de ver de nuevo a su hermano, a su vivo reflejo. Habían días malos en los que estuvo realmente tentado a encantarse a sí mismo con un Obliviate, para olvidar. Olvidar el dolor y la pérdida. Pero Fred se merecía más. Merecía ser recordado por el ser que más lo amo. A Fred le fuese gustado que él viviese la vida que le fue arrebatada. Una vida lo suficientemente interesante para contar cuando se volvieran a ver. Solo que él no pudo hacerlo sin Fred.

De lejos nunca se pensaría, solo verías que siguió haciéndose cargo de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley junto con su hermano Ron, que se caso con la ex novia de su hermano Fred y con ella tuvo hermosos hijos. Si te acercas, y miras muy en el fondo. Sin Legeremancia, por supuesto. Verías una expresión seria en un rostro hecho para sonreír, verías que nunca pudo volver a crear ningún otro artículo de bromas, que se acercó a Angelina buscando consuelo por la pérdida de un ser querido y aun no se explica a sí mismo como terminaron casados y con hijos. Solo sucedió. Quizá veían en el otro lo que más querían tener y eso fue suficiente para permanecer juntos tantos años.

Cuando ella le dijo que estaban esperando un hijo, y que era varón. El único nombre que se les paso por la mente a ambos durante esos meses de dulce espera fue Fred.

Fred, el gemelo atrevido.

Fred, el hermano de George.

Fred, el pelirrojo simpático.

Fred, el chico de las bromas.

Fred, el golpeador de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Fred, el otro Weasley.

Fred, miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore y de la Orden del Fénix.

Fred, una víctima de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Fred, el nuevo Merodeador.

Fred, el amor de la vida de Angelina.

Fred, la persona que más amaba George.

Fred, el hijo de George y Angelina Weasley.

Solo ellos saben las razones que tuvieron para bautizar a su hijo con ese nombre en particular. Creo que no encontraron otro nombre para esa nueva vida que la del ser que más deseaban que estuviera vivo.

George pocas veces sonreía ya. Unas pocas veces a la semana como mucho. Molly daba gracias a Merlín que no se le haya pasado por la mente a George quitarse la vida, o eso esperaba ella. Nunca, ni en sus peores sueños ese par de gemelos se imagino separado. Pensaron ingenuamente que hasta en la muerte estaría juntos. La magia de George no era tan fuerte como antes y durante esos primeros terribles años actuó por inercia. Pero no os engañeis, llegó a ser medianamente feliz, no tan feliz y despreocupado como en su juventud, pero si esa felicidad que viene con la estabilidad y la familia. El tiempo cura las heridas, después de todo.

Lo que si no pudo llegar hacer George Weasley de nuevo fue un Patronus. Los únicos recuerdos lo suficientemente fuertes para invocarlo murieron con Fred. Y eso fue todo lo que el necesito saber para dejar de intentarlo.

Porque Fred y George eran dos mitades de una misma alma.

Y al morir Fred, una mitad se fue al cielo y la otra quedó encadenada a la tierra. Solo temporalmente, para alegría de George.

Brillo de las estrellas.


End file.
